The present invention relates generally to mixing valves for use with fluid delivery devices and, more particularly, to temperature rotational limit stops for mixing valves.
Single handle mixing valves are often used in connection with fluid delivery devices, such as tub spouts and shower heads. Rotation of the handle typically causes operation of the valve cartridge to control the relative proportion of water from hot and cold water supply ports to an outlet port. Prior mixing valves often include a built-in pressure balance mechanism to prevent rapid changes of water temperature in response to either a hot water supply or cold water supply pressure drop.
Prior art mixing valves may also include a temperature rotational limit stop that is configured to prevent counter-clockwise rotation of the handle past a certain orientation and thereby limit the proportional flow of hot water and the resulting temperature of water delivered to the outlet port. Such rotational limit stops may be adjustable such that an end user may modify the desired maximum water temperature delivered to the outlet port. In many instances, such prior art rotational limit stops include a retainer disk that is required to be removed and reinstalled after the limit stop has been angularly positioned in the desired setting.
According to an illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a mixing valve includes a housing having an outlet port, a cold water supply port, and a hot water supply port. A cap is supported by the housing. A valve plate includes a first control opening in selective fluid communication with the cold water supply port, and a second control opening in selective fluid communication with the hot water supply port. The valve plate is supported for rotation relative to the cap. A stem is operably coupled to the valve plate, wherein rotation of the stem causes rotation of the valve plate and simultaneous movement of the first control opening and the second control opening to determine the amount of fluid communication with the cold water supply port and the hot water supply port for controlling the flow rate and the temperature of water provided to the outlet port. A stop surface is supported by the stem. A stop member includes a hot water stop shoulder engagable with the stop surface of the stem to limit rotational movement of the valve plate, and an engagement surface extending substantially perpendicular to the stem. A handle includes a retaining surface and is operably coupled to the stem such that the retaining surface is engagable with the engagement surface of the stop member to restrict axial movement thereof. A retainer is coupled to the cap and is configured to cooperate with the stop member to limit axial movement of the stop member relative to the cap in the absence of the handle, while permitting selective rotational movement of the stop member relative to the cap.
According to a further illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a mixing valve includes a stem defining a longitudinal axis, a stop surface supported by the stem, and a cap receiving the stem and having a plurality of splines. A stop member includes a plurality of splines and a hot water stop shoulder. The plurality of splines of the stop member are configured to selectively engage the plurality of splines of the cap. The hot water stop shoulder is engagable with the stop surface of the stem to limit rotational movement of the stem. A handle is operably coupled to the stem. A retainer is operably coupled to the cap and includes a plurality of biasing members configured to bias the stop member in an axial direction away from the handle and toward the cap for facilitating engagement between the splines of the stop member and the splines of the cap.
According to another illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a temperature limit stop assembly for a mixing valve includes a cap having a cylindrical sidewall and a plurality of splines extending radially inwardly from the sidewall. A stop member is concentrically received within the cap and includes a base, a sidewall extending upwardly from the base, a stop shoulder supported by the sidewall, and a plurality of splines extending radially outwardly from the base, the splines of the stop member being configured to selectively engage the splines of the cap. A retainer is supported by the cap and is configured to limit axial movement of the stop member. The sidewall of the stop member extends above the retainer, and the base of the stop member is positioned within a chamber defined by the cap and the retainer in both a set mode of operation and an adjust mode of operation. The set mode of operation is defined when the splines of the stop member are engaged with the splines of the cap, and the adjust mode of operation is defined when the stop member is axially displaced from the cap such that the splines of the stop member are disengaged from the splines of the cap and the stop member is rotatable.
According to a further illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a mixing valve includes a stem defining a longitudinal axis, a stop surface supported by the stem, a cap receiving the stem and including a plurality of splines, and a stop member including an annular adjustment ring having a plurality of splines and supporting a hot water stop shoulder. The stop member further includes an engagement surface extending substantially perpendicular to the stem and a standoff supporting the engagement surface in axially spaced relation to the adjustment ring. The plurality of splines of the stop member are configured to selectively engage the plurality of splines of the cap. The hot water stop shoulder is engagable with the stop surface of the stem to limit rotational movement of the stem. A handle is operably coupled to the stem and includes a retaining surface, wherein the engagement surface of the stop member is engagable with the retaining surface of the handle.
According to yet another illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a mixing valve includes a housing having an outlet port, a cold water supply port, and a hot water supply port, a cap supported by the housing, a valve plate including a first control opening in selective fluid communication with the cold water supply port, and a second control opening in selective fluid communication with the hot water supply port. The valve plate is supported for rotation relative to the cap. A stem is operably coupled to the valve plate and defines a longitudinal axis. A stop actuator is supported by the stem and includes a stop surface, the stop actuator being configured to move axially along the stem between a first retained position and a second retained position, the first retained position closer to the cap than the second retained position. A stop member is supported by the cap and includes a hot water stop shoulder engagable with the stop surface of the stop actuator to limit rotational movement of the valve plate, wherein the stop member is rotationally adjustable relative to the cap when the stop actuator is in the second retained position.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the illustrative embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.